


happy fucking father's day

by GxmerGurl



Series: Fair Game Short Stories [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Clover isn't as happy as he seems, Daddy Issues, Fathers Day, Frustrated Clover Ebi, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lucky Charms, M/M, Past Abuse, Swearing, be careful, bottled up anger, but still, fair game, here we go again, its really just referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl
Summary: It's Fathers day and almost everyone has a day off, leaves Atlas or just spends some quality time with family.But some just aren't so lucky. And always being reminded of things you just want to forget isn't the nicest of experiences.Or, Qrow and Clover both have their own reasons to hate fathers day and come together to spend the day and forget them.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/ Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	happy fucking father's day

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not fathers day any time soon. I just wanted to write something like this. Also, I just want to explore some of Clovers headcanon I made up for him in my mind. So lets just enjoy some frustrated boys with daddy issues shall we not? :)
> 
> (Also this touches some very heavy topics, just be careful<3)

The air seemed even colder without hearing some of the new huntsmen running around the academy. It seemed lonelier. It was that stinging loneliness that chills you to the bone and makes you shiver.

Almost everyone left to get together with their family for Father’s Day. The only people left were some scientists, Clover and Qrow.

And they both had a deep running hatred for this specific holiday.

That was also the reason Qrow wandered around the small park like area that was behind the Academy. In hopes to escape the holiday. To escape the thoughts of his father. To the man he hated most in his life.

His hands were deep in his pockets and his breath was leaving small clouds behind. His gaze fixed on the grass in front of him as he leaned into the bench, closing his eyes in hopes to just forget everything. Shutting all the reminders up.

“There you are.” He opened them again when he heard an all to familiar voice. He smiled as he looked up at the Atlesian.

“What brings you here at this time?”

Clover snickered, but he seemed different, Qrow just couldn’t pinpoint it yet. But something was definitely wrong, that was a fact. “I could ask you the same thing.” He just replied with a small smile. “Can I-?”

“Yeah sure.” Qrow scooted over to make place for the other huntsman. “Why are you up though? I’ve never seen you up this late.”

Clover sighed and yes, something was definitely wrong “I don’t know its just…” he furrowed his brows and Qrow just watched him as the other struggled to find the right words “I guess Father’s Day just isn’t my favorite holiday.” He said, returning Qrow’s gaze but he seemed tense.

“Yeah I can see that.” Qrow replied, shrugging “I mean who doesn’t want to constantly be reminded of the man you absolutely despise because he made your life a living hell, am I right?” Qrow returned his gaze back to Clover who just sighed, brows still furrowed. “Well at least he’s dead now, so I can’t complain.” He continued nonchalantly.

“Wait…” Clover looked up at Qrow again “Your father…”

“Yeah he died.”

“How…how long has it been?”

Qrow shrugged, leaning back once more. “Five years or so. Murdered in his sleep and no one knows who did it.” Qrow still felt Clovers eyes on him as he looked up into the darkening sky. “But whoever it was, I love and hate him.”

“Whys that?”

Qrow’s chuckle was cold and Clover felt a shiver run down his spine “I love him because he killed him. I hate him because he killed him before I could do it.”

“ _What_?” Clover asked, genuinely shocked.

“He beat me daily. It seemed like me even just breathing was enough for him to go off on me. Then take my semblance into account, well…He _hated_ me. He made the tribe hate me. He wanted Raven and me to become huntsmen to kill, but the only person I would willingly kill would be him. After…everything he did to me, I would have cladly finished him off.”

Clover was speechless and Qrow noticed “Sorry Cloves I just…I tend to get a bit heated when it comes to my father.”

Clover swallowed hard as he shrugged “ _I get it_.” And Qrow was taken aback by the answer.

“You get it?”

“Yeah.” Clover looked at Qrow, before he also leaned back. “I mean…my dad didn’t beat me like yours did. He just…left.”

He furrowed his brows again, hesitating. “I …I have some amazing memories of him, don’t get me wrong but…that was all while he was still with us. While we were still a family, you know.”

“Yeah I get it.”

“I remember us going on trips, visiting other parts of Remnant together. He trained me in fishing.” He lightly chuckled at that. “But there aren’t many of those memories. Because its just like there is this hole when he left I…” he swallowed again. “He just left, without a trace. Well I at least had my mom, and gods bless her soul.”

He sighed again. “I hate being reminded of him every year on this damn day. Being reminded that he didn’t give a shit about us after all. That he didn’t care about me, because he doesn’t want to. He _never_ wanted to.” Qrow just listened, because he noticed that this was all Clover needed at the moment. Someone to be there for him. Someone who cared.

“We don’t need to be reminded to ‘ _not forget your dad’_ and ‘ _show them your love and that you care’_ when they don’t even give a fuck about you. Why should I care that he left? Why should I blame myself because he left?! I was god damn seven years old but still blamed myself!” he took a deep breath and Qrow noticed that he was shaking.

“Why can’t the fathers be reminded of that? Of the way they _hurt_ us? Can’t there be something like, I don’t know, _‘Don’t forget to beat you children today_ ’ or _‘How about leaving your shitty kids behind because you didn’t feel like it anymore’_ huh? How about _‘Its Father’s Day, don’t forget to celebrate this day by taking the innocence of your children away by fucking raping them’!_ ” Qrow saw one tear after another falling from the other man’s lashes.

“How _about ‘Lets remind your children that they are the losers who don’t deserve to grow up with father figures’_ or _‘How about you carve into your flesh to show how much of a fucking failure you are’_!”

His knuckles were going white from him pressing his hands into fists “But no. Let’s just remind the children of all of the fucking pain that was caused by their fathers and the hate they immediately feel. All the guilt that keeps you up at night, because what did _I_ do wrong? And you are never getting an answer. Fucking n-never-”

He was cut short by uncontrollable sobs and Qrow just took him into his arms. He just held him tight, tried to help him as best as he could, as the other just sobbed into his shoulder, his body shaking.

\--

“I’m sorry Clover I…I didn’t know.”

“How should you?” the other asked quietly between sniffles “I never told anyone. I’m sorry.”

“Hey don’t apologize. Its good that you let it out, it seemed like you really needed it.”

Clover chuckled lightly, wiping away the last tears “Was it that obvious?”

“Well I never heard you swear that much to begin with.”

Clover laughed a little at that “I’m sorry I just went off like that.”

“Its all good. Yu needed that and I totally get you, so all good.”

“No, I’m sorry how I phrased everything I…I hope I didn’t scare you or anything like that I just…”

“Hey,” Qrow cut in “, you didn’t scare me, or anything like that. I am fine, really. And you needed that. So, don’t you go ahead, and let worries enter your pretty head. They aren’t worth it. Also, it feels good to let everything out, doesn’t it?”

“Well, I guess. Thanks, Qrow.”

“Nah don’t thank me. You know I’m always here for you, whatever the case.”

“Just take the compliment.”

“I thought you knew me better than that Lucky Charm.”

Clover just rolled his eyes and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I like to imagine that something happened back in Clovers childhood. And then this idea hit me over the head while I was just listening to music. So enjoy!
> 
> I really hope you liked this. Yes it is again angst, but is anyone really complaining?
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos to let me now what specifically or just in general you liked about it! :)
> 
> Have a nice day <3


End file.
